1. Field
The following description relates to battery management apparatuses and methods for estimating a state of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A state of health (SOH) of a battery may be measured or estimated using an increase of an internal resistance and a capacity fading.
For example, when being estimated based on a capacity fading, an SOH of a battery may be estimated from a percentage of a value obtained by dividing a current capacity, “Capacityt,” of the battery by an initial capacity, “Capacityinit,” of the battery.
In another example, when using an internal resistance to estimate an SOH of a battery, the SOH may be estimated by estimating a direct current (DC) impedance to determine an aging degree of the battery. Here, the internal resistance may be obtained by applying Ohm's law using a charging time required in a fixed voltage and current section.